memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Typhuss returns to the mirror universe
(Bajoran sector, wormhole edge) Deep Space 9 sits proudly at the edge of the wormhole as ships go to and from the station, as the USS Intrepid is docked at the station. Admiral's log stardate 6891.5, I'm returning to the mirror universe, to try to get Intendant Kira to leave me alone and pick a new Intendant so mirror Kira can be with her Typhuss, I can't let my crew find out and I have to move fast. (Runabout Rio Grande, cockpit) Kira and Typhuss embrace before he leaves. Are you sure you wanna do this? Kira says as she looks at Typhuss. He smiles at her. Its the only way to make Intendant Kira leave us alone says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. You come back to me Typhuss in one piece even if the Terrans won the fighting I want you back here safe and sound and I'll try to keep your crew from finding out Kira says as she looks at him. Then he gets worried that John Martin will find out and dispatch the Enterprise. Kira, make sure that John doesn't find out I don't want him sending the Enterprise on a rescue mission says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She looks at him. Even if he's ordered by Admiral Nechayev to do it? Kira asked as she looks at him. Yes, if you need help contact Olivia says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She gives Typhuss the look at she gave him when he took command of the Helena years ago. I will be back as soon as I can, now go before someone finds us says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. Let me beam you there I've got the coordinates to the station's ops center standby and good luck Kira says as she looks at her husband. Typhuss takes out his type 2 phaser. All right I'm ready says Typhuss as he looks at Kira. She inputs the commands into the console and beams Typhuss into the mirror universe. (Terran base) He's beamed to the Terran base where he meets John's mirror version. Welcome to our new base Admiral Kira Colonel Martin says as he looks at him. I need one of your Terran raiders and I need it now says Typhuss as he looks at mirror John. Then you're gonna need one hell of a pilot before I authorize one of my raiders to be taken deep into Alliance territory Colonel Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Wait a mintue how did you know I wanted to go to Alliance territory, its a personal matter, I'm going alone and I'm one hell of a pilot says Typhuss as he looks at mirror John. He looks at him. I have my sources Admiral you may command in your universe but here we're still at war with the Alliance and I'm not letting you go alone Colonel Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Like I said its a personal matter, I'm going alone and if you try to go with me I will punch you in the face stay the hell away from me says Typhuss as he looks at mirror John. And like I said you're not taking a single raider alone in Alliance territory without telling me or my soldiers what the hell are you doing here we've been fighting the Alliance for years and we know that as soon as they pick you up they'll destroy you Colonel Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. I'm here to help Intendant Kira find a replacement so she can be with her Typhuss and in return Intendant Kira will leave me alone says Typhuss as he looks at mirror John. This is her base of operations its heavily guarded we've tried four assaults on it and they've all ended very badly, but if we use the Defiant and her cloaking device we can get you in and out before they even know we were there, I've got three teams working on how to beam someone through the cloaking device so far it looks promising Colonel Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira. No, I'm not putting anyone else's lifes at risk but my own I don't need your help if I did I would of asked, I'm going alone, all I need is a ship says Typhuss as he looks at mirror John. Take the Defiant she has cloaking device that can keep you shielded from their sensors we tried to use a cloaking device on our raiders we lost 15 raiders due to the testing Colonel Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira as their heading to the Defiant's docking bay. I don't need a whole starship, I'm going alone I just need a raider says Typhuss as he looks at mirror John. The raider can't handle a squad of Klingon battle cruisers that's suicide Colonel Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Before Typhuss could say anything the com activates. Colonel Martin please report to the brig a soldier says over the com. They head to the brig as they see Intendant Kira is sitting on the cot. Well, well if its not the man who turned down the chance of a lifetime Intendant Kira says as she is behind a level 10 force field. What the hell, you had Intendant Kira the whole time what the hell is going on says Typhuss as he looks at mirror John. I'm confused just as much as you are Admiral, Major what the hell is going on here Colonel Martin says as he looks at an officer. Sir we were conducting random patrols for any Alliance ships until we detected an escape pod and we discovered her in it the Major says as he reports to Colonel Martin and Admiral Kira. Let her out of the brig says Typhuss as he looks at the Terran Major. Are you nuts this our chance to end this war we've got their leader and we're not about to release her until she surrenders Colonel Martin says as he walks away from the brig with Admiral Kira following him. I can't believe you're asking me to release that witch she's responsible for the deaths of 1,000 Terrans on Terok Nor inside the ore processing center and this is a chance we've been waiting for a long time and we're not about to let it go Colonel Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Your war is over, when the Terran Rebellion became the Galactic Commonwealth, you won there is no war, give her to me or I will take her by force says Typhuss as he looks at mirror John then takes out his type 2 phaser and points it at him. She still has to answer for the crimes she committed against us and she's out the Alliance will intercept you and this whole victory will be hollow, and you see the broken men and women who lost a loved one to that woman she's gonna own up to the crimes she committed and she's guilty of them and many want her dead Colonel Martin says as he looks at him. Then Typhuss thinks and sees the picture of him and his daughter Kelly of this universe. I'm sorry John says Typhuss then he punches John in the face and he falls to the floor out cold. Typhuss walks back to the brig. You are coming with me says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira and fires his phaser at the panel, the force field goes off. Commonwealth security guards see this and start firing their weapons at them. Come on says Typhuss as he looks at Intendant Kira.